Tears in Heaven
by Brave enough to try
Summary: Claire likes Locke, Locke likes Claire will they ever admit it to each other? What happens when fate throws them together. Ok this is my first ever fic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Tears in Heaven

The island could be seen by an outsider to be a lost paradise something that should be treasured and loved even, but to those survivors of the Oceanic flight 815 it was a living hell, for months they had waited for rescue, for months had faced some of the most difficult things ever known to man, and seen things no one should ever see. Death surrounded this island, or so one would think. One man however never saw it like that….John Locke….the island's own living, breathing miracle. Few knew that he had not been able to walk for 4 years until he got onto the island, he kept it a secret. Wanting no one to see him as weak. He had proved that he wasn't, hunting and providing for the group, all respected him in some way. Shannon had even lightened up to him now, months after the death of her brother. But even through all this, he was still alone really, everyone had someone to look out for them except Locke, this is the story of how he found love and everything that he had ever wished for.

Claire struggled as she tried to pull the tarpaulin onto her shelter better, she had decided to stay near the caves but have her own little area for her and baby Aaron. She cried out in frustration and was about to throw a stick of bamboo before a gentle had touched her arm. She turned and looked up at Jack, he smiled down at her, "Want some help Claire?" he offered smiling at her, she returned his smile, "Sure Jack," she said as she moved a side a little for him to help pull the tarpaulin back so it formed a roof on her shelter, just in case any rain should get through the thick canopy. "How are you Charlie?" Jack asked, "You and the baby holding out ok?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder at her as he tied the last knot to keep the tarpaulin in place. "I'm fine Jack and so is Aaron, though it is tiring but yeah well that's to be expected," she said smiling at him, "Um have you seen Charlie, he always seems to disappear now a days," she said to Jack as she sat down to look at little Aaron in his cradle. Jack knelt by her and shook his head, "No I haven't seen him but I'll send him over if I do," he patted her arm gently and stood up, he smiled at her then walked away back to where Kate sat.

Claire sighed and smiled down at her baby, "He's going to be a strong lad that one," came a voice from over by the waterfall. Claire started a little but smiled when she saw who it was and blushed a lot, "Thank you," she whispered not making eye contact with Locke as he sat cleaning his knives, she had always never really been sure of him, he was different from most of the men on the island he seemed to know what he was doing. Locke smiled and walked over to where she was, "Is the cradle doing ok?" he asked making sure if his handy work was ok. "Yes its fine thank you," said Claire looking at him coming close to her and her baby. For some reason she wasn't scared or worried by this fact, like she was sometimes with Charlie, "Thank you so much, Mr Locke it.." "You can call me John, Claire" said Locke butting in, he didn't really like it when people called him 'Mr Locke' or 'Locke' for that matter. "Um ok…uh John," said Claire looking at him then back down to Aaron quickly. Locke smiled at Claire he felt it was his duty in a way to keep an eye on her Charlie seemed to have made himself pretty scarce over the last few days. He sat there thinking what could he be up to.

Locke suddenly thought of something and shook his head, "Excuse me Claire I have some work to do," he said as he stood up and slowly walked away and sheathing his knife on his belt as he walked. Claire smiled and shook her head, she always found him quite odd when he had things on his mind, she watched though as he walked, the way he walked and how she actually found it quite attractive, _oh my god _her brain shouted _You can't think like that about him he's like old enough to be your dad. _She however smirked at herself and giggled a little. Locke turned his head and looked over his shoulder smiling at her, he liked it when she laughed, it made him feel all fuzzy inside, he shook his head, he couldn't think about her like that it was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Locke was walking through the jungle looking for a boar to kill for food, a blonde girl came into his head, she was the reason he was getting food, she needed it to stay strong, he shook his head, no that wasn't it, it was for everyone who had survived. He found himself standing in front of the place Boone had been mortally hurt, he sighed and looked at the wrecked plane, he kicked the side of it hard, he had been so angry but he understood that it was to be that Boone died, a sacrifice to the island. Suddenly from inside the plane there was a yell, Locke almost stumbled backwards to see Charlie poke his head out of the side door of the small beachcraft, "What are you doing that for Locke," he said angrily his eyes holding a weird sort of glint. Locke looked down at Charlie, "I'm hunting," he said simply, "Some hunting considering there are no boar round here," said Charlie, sniffing loudly and wiping his nose on the back of his hand, "What are you really doing out here?" he asked pulling himself from the plane wreckage and standing up straight.

John observed Charlie for a moment before speaking, "I might ask you the same question," he said looking at Charlie, "Your stronger than this you know that don't you," said Locke completely out of the blue, "Claire needs you," he said hating saying that as soon as the words flew from his mouth. He looked at Charlie his blue eyes piercing trying to see through the younger man, Charlie's face turned red, "Look your not my father or anything like that what I do is my business," and with that he pushed pasted Locke hard and stormed off into the jungle. Locke had a bad feeling about Charlie now, he would have to warn Claire but was it his right to tell her? He ran a hand over his bold head thinking, just then he heard a rustle in the bushes and knew he was on the hunt of boar again.

Meanwhile back in camp Claire was busy feeding little Aaron when Charlie came bursting into her small shelter, he starred at her for a while, Claire let out a small shriek then quickly covered herself up from Charlie's probing eyes. "Charlie where have you been?" she asked, "And could you at least knock or announce your presence when I'm feeding," she said angrily at him, she placed Aaron in his cradle before she turned back to him, Charlie stayed silent and walked up behind Claire, "Come with me," he said looking over his shoulder through the shelter opening to see if anyone was around, Claire looked puzzled as she turned to face Charlie, "What?…Char….." Immediately Claire found herself with Charlie's dirty hand clamped over her mouth, she struggled and Charlie held her still then he began to whisper in her ear, "Shhh Claire I've got a surprise for us both," he said smiling, "Well more for me really, you just part of this," and with that he began to move Claire out of the shelter and into the jungle. No one even noticed.

They arrived at a secluded area and Charlie let go of Claire and pulled out a knife from his pocket, "Don't run pretty Claire," he said smiling at her, the drugs he'd taken where effecting him like never before, he wanted Claire and he was going to have her. Claire was terrified she had no idea what was going on but it couldn't be good. "Charlie why are you doing this…I need to get back to Aaron," with that Charlie jumped on her and tackled her to the ground the knife at her neck, "Shhh," he said stroking her face, "This won't take long I promise," he whispered to her as he tried to cut her clothes off her, and at the same time undo his trouser buttons.

Locke came back with a boar a smile on his face, he went over to the fire and began to prepare it for cooking,. Sometime during his cooking he heard Aaron crying, he smiled he thought the little boy was so amazing deep down though he would never admit it to anyone else. He frowned when he didn't hear Claire comforting the child, "Claire," he called as he went over to shelter, he moved back the sheet like door to find no one but little Aaron in his cradle, this was not like Claire at all, but then he saw something that caught his eye, lying under the cradle, was a statue, one of the many virgin Mary statues. Locke picked it up and put two and two together, "Charlie," he muttered, suddenly running out the tent he shouted to Sun to watch Aaron and ran to his case grabbing several of his knives before taking off into the jungle.


End file.
